More-Than-Historical Monument
Somewhere in Brooklyn, New York, exists a narrow, old-style 12-story building. It looks as though it was built sometime in the 1800s. However, the only documentation of the building was in the early 1800s, when it was first noticed. Nobody really knows where this building came from, but nobody has bothered to tear it down or do anything with it for as long as it’s been around. In May 1902, a couple of teenage kids explored the building. Inside, they found a single hallway on each floor of the building. Down each hall there were several doors on each side of the hall. On some floors, there were 31 doors; on others, 30. One even had 28 doors. All the doors, the halls, and the stairwells appeared to be very worn out. For some reason, all the doors had the same rusty labels on them (the label read “1902″), and they were all unlocked. All the rooms looked to be the same; old, dusty, and appearing to fall apart. The first 5 floors of the building were the same, but the teens said that they couldn’t go down the whole 5th floor hallway; they said that there was something about it that seemed to give them chills, practically immobilizing them. 4 months later, they went mad and committed suicide. After this incident, local scientists began to conduct experiments concerning the building. They sent in mental patients for a period of time, then observed their behavior for a period of 6 months afterwards. All but 3 patients were able to emerge from the “haunted” building. It has officially been reported that only the truly heartless and insane are able to go into the building and emerge unharmed (considering that they were already insane before they went in). The building still stands today; it’s just that not many people can locate it. A small group of ghost hunters in December 2008 located this building, thinking that its phenomena was the result of ghosts (go figure…). When they went inside, it still looked the same way it was reported over 100 years ago. There’s just a few slight differences: #All the labels on the door, although still rusty, no longer read “1902″; they now read “2008″. #There appeared to be an extra room on the second floor of the building; it was still the same as all the other rooms, however. #The ghost hunters were able to make it to the last floor of the building, before that same chilling feeling set into them. #There were 3 doors this time around that were locked. Their locations are: ##On the 6th floor, the 28th door down the hall is locked. Its label reads “1914″, and the smell of death seeps out from under the door. ##On the 9th floor, the 1st door is also locked. Its label reads “1939″, and it also reeks of death and a German Swastika can be seen carved into the door. ##Also on the 9th floor, the 11th door down the hall is locked. Its label reads “2001″, and a light layer of smoke can be seen drifting out from under the door. In February 2009, the team of ghost hunters were admitted into a mental institute for violent and abrupt behaviors. They have been deemed insane. Nobody really knows what evil surrounds this building, but if I were you, I wouldn’t go looking for it… Category:Places Category:History Category:Historical Archive